


The Story of the Life I Wish I Had Lived: Journal of Vergil

by PrincessSakuraSylveon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other, Slice of Life, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSakuraSylveon/pseuds/PrincessSakuraSylveon
Summary: Written from the point of view of Vergil, a story about what he wished his life had been rather than what had ended up happening.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_** Entry One: Growing Pains  ** _

I suppose mother wishes for me to write my own thoughts in this journal. I find this to be quite the trivial endeavor, but she hopes that this will allow for me to express myself in a less destructive way. Humorous when she allows Dante free reign of pretty much anything. She sees him as the golden child while I am her eldest who only ever makes mistakes. At least I have father on my side in the matter of who is the best son. I still don’t understand why Dante must be a nuisance to me… I simply want to read and focus on my own studies while he constantly wants to fight with me. I honestly hope that he outgrows this foolishness and begins to take our studies seriously. At least I have my own study now so that I can work in peace. Father said that if I am able to keep up my grades that I can take up an instrument soon if I wish. I am positive that I can do this, and I will take a violin for my efforts. Mother has offered the same to Dante, but I highly doubt that he will be able to do anything more than prove that he is the failure of the family once again.


	2. Entry Two: Here Again

_**Entry Two: Here Again** _

I went once again to my neighbor’s home today, he offered me the book of William Blake poems that I have been reading there, which I gladly took and wrote my name on the cover. Hopefully Dante doesn’t try anything as he tends to do… For now, I will enjoy this time out of the house and read more of Blake’s work. I have taken a great liking to one of his poems, due to the way it reminds me of my own feelings.  _ A Poison Tree _ is certainly a poem that makes me recall this sibling rivalry between my brother and I. It seems that we will always be at odds with one another… an endless cycle of destructive behavior and fighting is most likely our fate if I am completely honest with you. Mother always takes Dante’s side while Father always takes mine whenever we argue and come to blows. I will have to finish writing this later, Mother and Father are waiting for me to return home, and I will have to find a place to hide my new book from Dante. Until then, I bid you adieu. 


	3. Entry Three: Something New

In truth, my return home went exactly as I had expected. Dante accosted me as I entered our yard and decided to pick a fight. Mother came out and stopped us both as we were in the midst of combat, and she, of course, took Dante’s side in the matter. She then punished both of us by having us work in the garden with her, but I, in my own frustration, ran off to read. Unfortunately, I had left my new book behind to my annoyance. Not paying attention, I had found that a stranger had come to me. He was tall, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a long brownish red coat and carrying a pistol. I ran back to my mother and Dante shortly after seeing him. I would then find out from my mother and father that this man is my uncle. His name is Anthony Redgrave, and he is a demon hunter. Mother revealed to us that she and her brother are estranged due to the circumstance of her union with our father, but Dante doesn’t seem to care much about it. He listened to his stories for hours after he arrived. Even I myself found them to be somewhat interesting. Uncle Anthony told us that he has been running a shop in our mother’s side of the family’s hometown. He calls his business Devil May Cry. Where he had gotten such a name I do not know, nor did I particularly care to ask. I allowed for Dante to ask whatever he wanted while I finally had time to read my poetry and write here. I must leave now though, for mother is calling for dinner. I bid you adieu once more journal.


End file.
